<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshots from behind the bar by WesternCallMeWes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467614">Oneshots from behind the bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternCallMeWes/pseuds/WesternCallMeWes'>WesternCallMeWes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Therapy with Dr. Albert Krueger (Video Game), 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternCallMeWes/pseuds/WesternCallMeWes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love these characters too much so here is where I will dump my one shots of them. </p><p>Feel free to request :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winston get’s caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This one shot is from a friend it’s basically Winston just watching anime at work).<br/>(Not edited)</p><p>An annoyed huff broke through the silence of the office, well it could be more of a ‘i’m so tired of this shit’ huff. At the moment, Winston was laying his head on the desk, his finger on his Mouse scrolling through the document he was just sent. In all honestly he couldn’t care less about how the test where going in the basement right now. For the past few days Nothing interesting has happened down there. Procedures were going as planned, they hadn’t been caught and Number one finally seems to be cooperating.</p><p>Finally lifting his head from the desk he adjusted his glasses. As he did so his eyes glanced over to his Dia Kurosawa figure on his desk along with pictures and drawings Of his favorite characters from the Japanese TV show ‘Love Live! Sunshine!!’ His fanboy heart buzzed with excitement as he realized something. Rechecking the date on his computer a small small was brought to his lips.</p><p>Today a new episode had been released.</p><p>Completely forgetting about the document he closed it and his Fingers instantly started to type in the URL for the Crunchyroll website. Then he stopped Midway and a whimper escaped his throat. He couldn’t possibly watch anime at his job....WHILE he was on the Clock as well! Myers corporation wasn’t paying him to watch Japanese cartoons! They were paying him to research and Record data and- and-</p><p>Holy shit- is that a new Episode of ‘Kakegurui’!?!</p><p>He didn’t even realize well he was thinking that he had completed typing in the URL and was now on the Front page scrolling through it. Taking a deep breath he checked the clock and realize that he only had one more hour till he could clock out.... but was one hour of waiting really above ‘Love Live! Sunshine!!’? Apparently not because he was already starting the new episode resting his chin in his palm.</p><p>He hummed with the theme song and turned on English subs as he began to get sucked into the world of happy school girls. The rest of the world fading away as he watched the show without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes later victor had decided on taking a stroll through the department. The sound of school girls talking in Japanese instantly got his attention and soon his curiosity was dragging him to the source of the noise. A ‘hm’ escaped his lips at the site of.... what’s his name again? Walter? William? It was something with a W he was sure of it. He had seen this man plenty of times but never heard from him, he would greet the man with a ‘hello’ but Only get an occasional cough in response if he was lucky. On his first days of working in Myers he was pretty sure the other man was a ghost that only he could see.</p><p>He folded his hands behind his back and Approached from behind like a Predator would do to prey. As he got closer he saw the name tag ‘Winston‘ covered with multiple stickers on the desk. So that was his name. Winston..he’ll have to remember that. In a few more steps he was now looming over the others shoulder, his presence still not noticed. Getting tired of waiting he decided to speak.</p><p>“you know watching cartoons while on the job is against the rules, right?”</p><p>The Smooth voice whispered in his ear and the Hot breath hit his neck. Winston yelped and quickly exited the tab to twist his body around to face his surprise guest. Victor looked down at him with sly smile and half lidded eyes. Winston didn’t say anything... maybe being quiet like he always did would convince Victor to leave.</p><p>It did not. Victor in fact had only raised an eyebrow at Winston’s quietness. “Not even going to defend yourself?” He couldn’t help but Purr the words out.</p><p>“Do not fret my dear...I will not tell anyone about how you blatantly broke the rules....I am no tattletale” he continue to speak seeing how the shorter boy was in no mood to speak.</p><p>Winston had Relaxed at the statement. At least he wouldn’t get in trouble for this... but he was sure victor was planning on blackmailing him.</p><p>“But...”</p><p>There it was-</p><p>“If you wish to keep watching your cartoons... you will have to do something for me“ he leaned down and placed his hand on Winston’s shoulder. The intimidating pose making Winston scrunch back into his chair.</p><p>“Can you come to my office around 2:00 and watch ‘Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma’ with me?”</p><p>What?- Winston was now looking up at the Cyborg dressed in red Who was making puppy dog eyes at him. He didn’t take Victor to be the type to watch anime- but then again you can never judge a book by its cover. Noticing how Victor was still waiting for an answer he quickly shook his head and put his thumb up.</p><p>Victor smiled and placed a hand on his chest. “ I was hoping you would...Vincent doesn’t allow me to watch any type of ‘cartoons‘ and when I saw you watching yours I hoped you would enjoy watching mine..”</p><p>Oh..that made sense? Either way Winston was glad he could continue in peace with his show and Perhaps even have a Buddy to watch it with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not edited- and it goes a little bit into how I think RMU looks and works.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was absolutely ridiculous. Vincent was livid with RMU and his parents. ‘What do you mean you didn’t pay for a private dorm?!’ He had angrily hissed though the phone line at his mother. ‘I don’t need it?!- I need all the privacy I can get for my studies!’ The conversation went on for hours before Vincent gave up and went his way back up to his shared dorm. Now given the share dorms where just as big and nice as the private ones, Vincent only wanted it for himself. Most people would call him possessive and territorial but he liked to think it was only because other people where disgusting and distracting..and- and affectionate. He just saw no point in sharing things with others, if you didn’t have to share a body..then why share a room? </p><p>Continuing his journey up to his room, carrying his small bag of belongings he began to rethink in his head as he realized he wouldn’t have enough space for the stuff he had planned to bring. Hopefully his antique aquarium would have space in the room, he didn’t come early to the campus and measure things for nothing. Soon he had finally made it up to the top floor, where the expensive private dorms and shared ones were. Down the hall to his level where the shared ones...and to his right where the private ones. For some reason the college thought it would be a good idea to separate the colors of the two halls. The private dorm hallway being a deep rich red while the shared one was a calm pale yellow. The private hallway even had nice aesthetically pleasing pictures on the wall and long mirrors he would love to look in as he walked back to his room after a long successful day of learning. Sadly that would never happen. He stepped into the yellow hallway just as a door in the red hallway opened. </p><p>Vincent turned his head to see who was more fortunate than him to be put in the red hall. A man in a pink Sweater and a deep pink Scarf stepped out. Vincent scoffed, winter had only just begun and this man looked like he was ready to fight a blizzard. The man carried a box with him, multiple shades of pink objects hanging out. Vincent looked down at his key he had forgot he was holding and Realized his room was next to the other man’s. The only thing separating the identical doors was the red and yellow paint on the walls. Staring back up he saw the man hanging up a- of course... a pink painting of flowers with a Fancy drawn name in the middle. </p><p>‘Albert’ </p><p>It read out. Vincent had to look away as the man continue to decorate the door with awful, brightly colored pink stickers and decorations. God...Vincent was going to have to look at that very day till the end of College. He open the door in front of him and it seemed like as soon as he did that the other man noticed him. Vincent ignored the ‘hello’ they said and walked though the door, slamming it behind him. </p><p>Once inside the room he started to examine it. First of all, it smelt awful. The previous smell of lavender drowned out by the stench of smoke. Vincent covered his nose and continue to look for where the smell was coming from. He followed the smell to a door right next to him. Oh god- was his roommate a smoker? Opening the door answered his question. Let’s just hope they wouldn’t mind him being a drinker. His mother was not happy when she saw him smuggling the bottles into the bottom of his bag.</p><p>Sitting at a desk was a man, his nose was buried in a hard covered book that Vincent worried was gonna catch on fire due to how close the man’s cigarette was to it. His hair was the first thing that catched his attention. Was it dyed or just Naturally that red?  Vincent couldn’t tell. After a minute of studying the man he decided to speak. </p><p>“Ahem”</p><p>He forced a cough out to get his attention. The red headed man jumped and turned to face him. </p><p>“Oh! Hello..you must be Vincent, I was told last minute I would be sharing a room with you” </p><p>He plucked the cigarette from his lips and put it out against his- holy shit were his arms really made of metal?! The  cigarette instantly died down against the cool metal. </p><p>“ I too was told last minute..” Vincent took a breath, he might as well be straightforward. He clutched the bag in his hand and carefully traced over the lumpy bottles of whiskey in it. He’ll probably have to have a couple of these afterwards to deal with the stress of the situation.</p><p>“Look, I do not expect to become Friends with you. I truly expected to have my own private room. And I have unfortunately overpacked. The movers shall be coming soon and I am hoping before that we can compromise on which space we shall get” he raised an eyebrow at the man in red. </p><p>The man at the desk fully turned his body to face Vincent. </p><p>“Ah of course. I planned on just Bringing my gaming console and Scrap metal” the red man tapped his cheek with his Metal finger. “Oh- I should advise you I am a smoker.” </p><p>Vincent signed. “Yes, I can tell and I would prefer if you wouldn’t smoke around me. I would hate to be the victim of secondhand smoke” Vincent ran a hand thought his hair and glared down at the other man. His glare fell and became a one of annoyance as the red man slipped a metal hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack. </p><p>“Well I already advised you.... that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop” he brought the cigarette to his lips. “ and it’s not like I’m going to complain if you come back drunk from a party or something- let me do my thing and I won’t tell RMU about the alcohol you smuggled in” </p><p>“What?” His hand flinched away from his bag. It could just be an Guess but- it was too on point to be a just an guess. “How- how did you know?” He asked while trying to keep his composure and anger hidden. Not even a full day and he had been caught. </p><p>“I didn’t!” The man in red jumped up and started to giggle. “ I was just guessing since you’re so uptight that you would let lose every now and then” now that the man had stood up Vincent was finally able to take good look at him. He wasn’t going to lie, the simple but Fashionable outfit did Catch his attention. </p><p>“But I won’t tell anyone....name’s Victor by the way” he Smiled and reached a hand out to Vincent. The shorter man only Stared at his hand Before rudely turning around and exiting the room. </p><p>“Please don’t bother me-“ was the last thing he said. Vincent could already tell he was going to have to request a new roommate. How could someone be so- so annoying?! No way in hell was he going to get along with this man. </p><p>Back in the room Victor lower his hand. He could already tell he was going to have so much fun making Vincent into his bestfriend</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>